My One and Only
by KurenoxArisaxx
Summary: (Takes place 8 years after the Final Act ends, when Rin is 18) When Rin ends up getting hit by a random traveler, Sesshomaru ends up losing his composure worst than ever before and results in an unexpected confession involving her.


**_Disclaimer :Inuyasha and its characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi. I own nothing _**

**_Haven't wrote a SesshyRin fic in a while, so I wanted to take another shot at one. Hope you guys like this._**

* * *

"Let go of me! I said let go!"

Rin was in one of the oddest yet also most dangerous situations then she'd ever been in before at the moment. A strange man she had accidentally bumped into while running through a field in search of food had gotten angry at her and suddenly demanded she apologize for her thoughtless action. Of course she had instantly said sorry for accidentally bumping into him, but apparently when the man got a good look at the now eighteen-year old female with many new curves and a surprisingly good-sized chest, the traveler proposed a different way for her to make up for her mistake.

"Why don't ya come with me back to my house in the neighboring village? You can pour me some drinks and show me more of those lovely curves you got there!"

...Rin swore that ever since she had grown and developed into a beautiful woman, her new figure had caused her nothing but trouble. Of course that didn't matter up until now because Sesshomaru had allowed her to resume traveling with him again once she turned 17. It had been a year since then, and she, her lord, and Jaken had been traveling the countryside. There were a few instances before now that she'd gotten hassled about her figure by other perverts they'd met on their journey, but each time Sesshomaru had knocked them out without mercy, and their traveling continued. But today proved to be different then the other days. For Rin was not with Sesshomaru at the moment. In fact, the dog demon was no where in sight.

_I shouldn't have run so far ahead without thinking about what could happen. _Rin mentally kicked herself for her stupidity. There was one thing she had learned over the years about the outside world, and that was never rush into anything without giving it some kind of thought. But the moment she'd heard her stomach growl a half-hour ago, Rin instantly took off in search of sustenance after getting permission from her lord to go on such a mission. She had not planned to go so far, but the woman had searched for a few miles and come up with no food in the end. Before she could turn around and return to Sesshomaru, who she assumed had set camp for the evening back in the forest, the incident with the weird man had occurred.

Now here she was, alone, without anyone to help her as he perverted fool tugged at her arm and tried to grab her in ungodly places.

"Dammit, girl! Stop fighting with me!" Before Rin knew what was happening, she felt the man's foot trip her from behind and she fell to the ground with a thud. Her eyes shot open when she felt her arms be pinned down and the figure of the man lean over her. A disturbing smile appeared on his face as his eyes glowed with the reflection of her terrified face, "You OWE me for bumping into me like you did. So just shut up...and let me do what I want, you little bitch."

Tears instantly overflowed from Rin's brown orbs as she let out a loud scream and attempted to kick the sick male off of her. When her efforts proved fruitless, the young adult looked around in a panic, praying there could be something nearby that she could use to fend him off. Suddenly, luck smiled down on Rin. A few feet away, Rin caught side of a broken board of some kind, laying in the grass. She just had to get to it and she'd be able to hit the man in the head then take off running.

_I have to get that wood. Lord Sesshomaru isn't here to protect me and I'm not a little girl anymore..._Rin put on her bravest face and swallowed her tears in determination as she took a breath, _I have to be strong. I can do this. _

The man noticed the change in expression on Rin's face and frowned, "Hey, what's up-" But the man's voice flew out of him when Rin suddenly knee-ed him in a very delicate spot. Letting out a loud groan, his grip on Rin loosened, giving her the chance to pull away from him. She instantly took off towards the weapon on the ground. By the time he'd regained his composure, Rin had already grabbed hold of the board and held it out to him as if threatening to hit him.

"You stupid..." Veins flashed all down the man's face and neck in utter fury, "You think that little piece of wood is gonna stop me?" The man charged at Rin without warning, "I'll slit your little throat before you can so much as swing it!"

Rin felt her heart stop when he jolted towards her. The girl shut her eyes and swung the board as hard as she could manage. She heard a loud thunk and felt the board smack against something. When Rin opened her eyes and saw a mass amount of blood flowing down the man's head as he stood there in utter shock and pain, all air left the girl's body like a strong summer breeze. Disbelief and fear took over the human's brain like a parasite. She couldn't believe she had actually just hurt the man. Rin had never hit anyone before. She'd never INJURED anyone to the point of making them bleed like that. She had never been a violent person, nor did she wish to be. Sure, the man had been trying to violate her, but...but Rin didn't wish to give the man such a horrible head injury...

Once again, tears brimmed over for the girl and Rin let her arms think for themselves. The board dropped to the ground as Rin proceeded to slowly back away, shaking her head as if in denial of what she'd done, "I-I'm sorry...I'm sorry, I didn't m-m-mean..."

"Rin."

At hearing the familiar voice, the distraught female spun around and felt her heart restart. When Rin saw the figure of her precious Lord Sesshomaru standing there before them, looking as poker-faced as ever, Rin could barely contain all her emotions.

"L-L-Lor...S...Sessh...aru..." Rin choked, barely able to even speak his name due to all the factors fighting her like her pounding heart and conflicting emotions.

When she saw Sesshomaru flash a glare at the man behind her, Rin suddenly felt the need to defend him. After all, it was her fault he'd ended up so hurt and in pain.

"W-Wait, my lord! I-I...This was my fault. I...I hit him..." For some reason, her guilt was now more important to her then the actual nature of the situation beforehand.

Sesshomaru took a step towards them and tried to get a better look at the hunched over male who was busy groaning from the injury, "...What did he do to you, Rin?" The dog demon knew that Rin would never hit anyone unless she absolutely had to for her safety. That was a defense lesson Kaede had informed him of that Rin had learned during her stay in the village for the last few years.

Rin hiccuped for a few moments, trying to gather herself together so she could fully explain what was going on for her lord. However, due to her emotional break-down, the human girl didn't notice the man behind her suddenly stand up straight with a maddening look in his eyes.

Sesshomaru took another step towards the two, his expression intensifying at his own uncertainty of what had taken place before he arrived. His lips parted to speak out again but stopped when he caught sight of the man's new position behind the female. Inuyasha's elder brother was just about to call out her name in warning when he saw something that felt like a sword straight into his chest.

"You aggravating slut...I'll make you pay for giving me this wound!" Before Rin could even look him in the eyes, the man plowed his large fist straight into the girl's cheek, sending her flying a surprisingly many feet away from him. Rin now laid face-first into the ground, her hair covering her entire face, and her body trembling in agony. Low cries and moans escaped the girl as the man proceeded over to her, ready to continue his abuse on the defenseless one.

Sesshomaru's golden eyes instantly turned blood red.

The man paid no mind to the dog demon as he stood over Rin with dark eyes locked onto her, "No woman has ever injured me like this before. I will make you pay. First I'll rape your sorry ass."

Sesshomaru gritted his teeth together tightly as fangs suddenly appeared.

"Then I'll punch you some more."

The demon's eyes became that of an insane, power-mad Devil on the verge of massacring.

The man stomped his foot on Rin's head and rubbed it around in amusement. A wild grin clashed with his fowl features, "And then...I'll slit your throat and make you watch the blood flow out of you like a river, you stupid little whore."

Sesshomaru let out a loud, ferocious roar as he grew a hundred times his normal size and took on his true form.

The man's attention was immediately pulled away from Rin and to the full form of the great dog demon. The same fear Rin had been experiencing before now shined through the man and the freshly-stained spot on the fool's pants. He instantly backed off from Rin and stared up at the infuriated Sesshomaru in a mix of confusion, terror, and self-pity, "W-What in the hell?! W-Where did that demon come from..." The man instantly realized what he should have sooner and looked from Rin back to Sesshomaru with a guilty look, "W-Wait, you're her...? Oh God...Oh God, please! I-I didn't mean to hurt her...I didn't mean-"

Sesshomaru stomped one of his giant paws down in front of the man and lowered his head so that his crimson eyes were a mere inches from the idiot pervert. A dark growl escaped through the dog's horrifying fangs as his nose scrunched up, showing just how angry he really was.

"Ah...AHHHHHHHH...!" The man turned around and took off running as fast as he could.

Sesshomaru blinked a moment, flashing back to when he saw the man's fist plow right into Rin's tear-stained cheek. Inner thoughts began to race through Sesshomaru's mind as he took off in pursuit of the man.

_Bastard._

When Rin flew into the air.

_You hurt her._

When Rin fell to the ground in pain.

_You made her cry. _

When Rin was laying there, alone and moaning.

_I, Sesshomaru, will never forgive you for such foolishness!_

The man suddenly tripped and dropped to the ground. He was just about to get back up when he saw Sesshomaru's large paw falling towards him. He only had a mere second to scream for his life as it was ended violently by the dog demon's claws that clashed against him like a thousand swords. In an instant, a crater was formed by Sesshomaru's paw and the man who had hurt Rin was nothing more than a bloody corpse in that same crater.

Suddenly, the form of the giant dog vanished and Sesshomaru was back in his normal form. He breathed heavily a moment, his eyes still insanely wide and a crimson covering his arm and face. He blinked back his emotions and reverted back to his normal, emotionless self. He looked over his shoulder to see Rin was still laying on the ground but had rolled onto her side and turned her head so that she was looking at him behind falling bangs. Inuyasha's sibling walked over to her and leaned down.

"Rin..." He spoke softly as he used his claws to gently brush away her bangs. When he did, Rin's eyes fluttered open. The hurt look in them felt like another sword to Sesshomaru's demonic yet pounding heart.

"Lord Sesshomaru..." The girl's voice was full of exhaustion and barely audible, but thankfully he could read her lips, "...Did...you protect me...again...?"

Sesshomaru helped Rin roll over on her back and brushed more hair away from her eyes, "...That man is gone. You don't have to concern yourself with him anymore." His tone was as cold as ever.

Rin opened her eyes again, but barely, "You...saved me...again...like always..." Rin tried to force out a smile but unknown to her, the woman's expression showed far more of a heartbroken frown, "I'm...so sorry...my lord..."

The last thing Rin saw before she finally closed her eyes was the unusually somewhat saddened face of Sesshomaru looking down at her from above.

* * *

**~xXx~**

"Boy, she's got one serious shiner, Lord Sesshomaru. Her face looks like it was run over with a-"

"Jaken."

"Hmm-"

-SMACK!-

"AIEHHHHHHHHHHH! My poor, delicate face!"

Rin moaned from the headache that was suddenly plaguing her from the loud noises she heard as she opened her eyes. For a moment, she wondered where she was and why, but when the girl noticed her lord and a grounded Jaken, she realized that she was back at where they'd decided to camp that night.

The young lady was about to sit up when her black eye made itself known. Rin fell back against A-Un with a groan that made Sesshomaru instantly notice she was awake. The white-haired nonhuman walked over and took a seat beside the girl.

"How are you feeling?" A very unusual question to be asked by someone like Sesshomaru. This surprised Rin a little.

"I-I'm fine, my lord. What..."

"You lost consciousness. I brought you back here." Was all Sesshy said before looking at the blazing fire that sat in the middle of their camp.

"Oh..." Rin's expression fell as she narrowed down to her her hands as she clenched them together. Silence hung over the two and all that was heard was the crackling of the flames, the sound of a howl somewhere in the trees around them, and the very quiet mumbling from Jaken as he rubbed the spot he'd been hit. At last, Rin gathered up the courage to say something but to her surprise, Sesshomaru was the one who ended up breaking the silence.

"Does your wound...hurt?"

Rin blinked, still taken aback by the fact that the normally silent Sesshomaru spoke before her, "Um...n-no, not very much." She lied.

Sesshomaru glanced over at Rin when he saw her gently touch the dark circle around her left eye. His frown worsened ever so slightly, "...I'm..." But he was interrupted by Rin who hadn't heard the start of his sentence.

"Lord Sesshomaru, I should apologize."

Sesshomaru decided it was better to hear her out then finish what he was saying, "...And what reason is there for that?" Honestly, he was annoyed that she had brought that up again, so soon.

Rin pulled in her knees so that she could bury her face into them. Sesshomaru had never noticed before but Rin's legs had gotten much longer over the few years they had been separated. They were slender and her feet were still bare, as they'd always been. However, despite that, Sesshomaru could see small scrapes and bruises all down her legs from when she'd fell from the punch earlier. Such a sight and the fact that she had a black eye now annoyed him much worst then her unnecessary apology.

"I made you protect me again...even though I'm technically a full-grown woman now. So I'm sorry, my lord..."

"I don't remember you ordering me to protect you."

Rin looked over to see Sesshy was looking away from her but saw the angry expression he had. She bit her lip, fearing she had upset him, "My lord..."

"You claim you forced me to protect you, or at least that's how you make it sound. Ridiculous." When Rin didn't respond, Sesshomaru sighed and turned back to look at her. She had reburied her face again. Shit. Human women were so much more emotional then he expected, "Rin."

She peaked out at the sound of her name, "Yes...?"

Sesshomaru stared deeply at Rin for a moment, taking in just how much she had changed over the years. Despite her black eye and the bruises, she was beautiful. Long chocolate-colored hair falling elegantly down her shoulders and not ending until the middle of her chest. Her bangs didn't cover her eyes but were long enough to touch the tip of her tiny nose. Her eyelashes were also long and behind them, were eyes that matched her hair color. The kimono she wore was one that he had given her the day he had asked her to resume traveling with him. It was purple with a blue outline, very expensive yet it matched her beauty that reflected into Sesshomaru's golden eyes that sparkled a little at the sight of her. As he stared back at the young woman who he had met when she was just a little girl, he realized he'd never truly looked at her until now. They had been traveling for a year already but Sesshomaru knew he'd never got such an up-close look at her, especially not under the moonlight like she was now. There was no doubt. Rin was gorgeous.

"Lord Se-" Rin's eyes widened greatly when she noticed Sesshomaru leaning towards her slowly. She wasn't sure how close he was going to get but when he didn't stop once his face was a mere five inches from her's, her heart skipped a beat.

Sesshomaru froze a moment, looking deeply into the girl's eyes. His expression softened greatly as he reached up and ran a claw down part of the dark circle around her eye. He flash-backed once again to when he'd seen her be hit. Without warning, Sesshomaru placed a very light kiss to Rin's left eye before then pulling down to her lips and connecting them with his own. He heard a brief scream from Jaken who had looked over at them but ignored it. When Rin didn't kiss back, Sesshomaru reached up, took her shoulders and pulled her even closer, deepening the kiss. Rin's turned bright red and tears formed in the corners of her eyes. After a minute, the kiss broke and Sesshomaru looked at Rin the way he always had, poker-faced as if he didn't give a damn.

A low wind blew through the trees, making Rin's hair flow in sync with it. A lone tear escaped her eye as she touched her lips with the tips of her fingers.

"My lord..."

"I'm only going to say this once so listen." a slight tone of irritation in his voice, "...Your injury...I am the one to blame so I don't want to hear you apologize again, understand?"

Rin's eyes became the size of watermelons, "Eh? Lord Sesshomaru-"

Sesshomaru had his face turned away from her again, his white bangs covering his eyes as he spoke very softly, "You were hurt. You cried. Because I failed to be there when that fool attacked you."

This was so different from how he normally acted. Sesshomaru, though Rin had always known him to be very kind deep down and always protective of her, was speaking in a manner and saying things that she had never dreamed she'd hear come from his mouth. She wandered if his transformation earlier had left his head a little...different somehow.

"Lord Sesshomaru, please do not blame yourself-"

"Don't run off again." He interrupted once more, slightly turning his head back towards her but not fully, "If you get hungry, then I will go with you to search for food."

Rin was still stuck on what he had said before. She hated the thought of her lord blaming himself for her inability to protect herself. She had to make that clear to him. The woman crawled over in front of Sesshomaru and clenched the center of his kimono before locking her eyes with his, "Lord Sesshomaru, there is no need to be so...apologetic on my behalf. If I had just had more of a backbone and could have kept my emotions at bay then perhaps..."

Sesshomaru refrained from interrupting her this time. He was curious as to what else she would say next.

"I realized while I stayed with Kaede in her village how much of a burden I must have been to you during our travels. So I had trained myself and tried to learn some defensive techniques before I turned 17...but it looks like I didn't really learn all that much with how I reacted to that situation earlier." Rin gave disgusted smile.

Sesshomaru rolled his eyes and looked away once again, "How ridiculous."

Rin jolted at his harsh choice of words. She felt like burying her face into her knees again.

"A burden to me, hm? If you believed that to be the case, why did you agree to come back to me?"

Rin swallowed a lump that was forming, "W-Well, I...I wanted to..." The girl could feel her face heat up again.

Sesshomaru could see the hurt building up in Rin's face and decided to be a little bit more gentle with his words. He extended an arm, took hold of her chin, and turned it towards him, "If that is the case, then cease with that ridiculous thought you have about you being a burden. Also, stop apologizing for earlier." Sesshomaru released Rin's chin and suddenly stood up. He turned his back to her and suddenly began to walk away.

Rin didn't allow her eyes to follow him, believing she had upset him yet again. But what he said next relieved that anxiety that was building up inside her.

"You won't receive another injury like the one you endured earlier. That, I can assure you." What Sesshomaru said seemed quite random but Rin knew what he was really saying. Sesshomaru was vowing to protect her. It was almost silly, seeing as he had always protected and rescued her when she needed it most. But hearing such a thing from her lord made Rin the happiest girl on Earth. She didn't know how it had happened, but she had never felt closer to Sesshomaru then on this night.

Rin jumped up from the ground, flew over the dumbfounded Jaken, and threw her body into Sesshomaru's back, tightly embracing him from behind. Sesshomaru said nothing but turned his head to glance at her. When she looked up at him and smiled warmly with happy tears brimming in her eyes, he turned his head away and felt his lips twitch upward for only a second.

Remembering the kiss they shared earlier and the expression he wore before she had lost consciousness after being hit, Rin finally felt she had the right to say how she had been feeling about her lord for the last 10 years, "I love you, lord Sesshomaru."

Sesshomaru pulled away from the girl's embrace and turned to face her. He ran his claws against her injured eye again before leaning in and pressing another fast kiss to her lips. He broke away from her, though he still held onto one of Rin's small hands.

_This human girl is the only human I want to protect..._He thought for a moment, staring down at her glimmering smile, _The only human I actually care for. The only one I l..._

Rin's smile fell a bit when Sesshy remained silent, "Lord Sesshomaru...?"

Sesshomaru said nothing before cupping her face in both his hands and pulling her close. He repeated his words from earlier, "I'm only going to say this once, so listen." When Rin nodded, his eyes softened incredibly and he rested his forehead against her own, "...My one and only."

* * *

**Author's Comments: This fic didn't really turn out how I had expected but it just flowed from me and it was so easy to write, except for maybe the ending. I admit actually, that the beginning of this fic and the second part seemed like they should have been 2 different fanfics all together...unfortunately I didn't realize that when I wrote the second part until it was too late. Idk how it happened but the beginning was so easy to write. Then the second part...not at all. I will apologize if Sesshy was OOC at any part. I really busted my butt trying to keep him in character, specifically at the 'confession' part, but it was so very hard. Since Sesshy isn't an emotional person, I tried to have him say things...but without saying them. Like his confessing to her...but without actually literally saying "I love you" like Rin did. Idk, did it work? Did his feelings reach you readers? I don't even know anymore...  
**

**I also have another confession to make actually. I was originally considering having Rin die and end the fic at the part where it reads "The last thing Rin saw before she finally closed her eyes..." But, my two friends told me that it would be too cruel to end it like that, so I didn't. But how would you all have felt if I had ended it like that? Be honest XD**

**Thanks to those who read and please drop a review to let me know what you think.**


End file.
